


Provoke the Lion, Get (Expectedly) Bitten

by platb



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dominant M!Kris, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Public, Rough Body Play, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platb/pseuds/platb
Summary: A request for a male dominant Kris. Inspired by one scene in Amnesia: Memories during the Diamond Route, you decide to tease Kris with lingerie while awakening something inside him. Not the light, but something.Warning: he's relatively rough towards you.





	Provoke the Lion, Get (Expectedly) Bitten

In the mall, at a Wednesday. Not many people.  
  
You’d been watching Kris intently for a while now. Not because you didn’t have anything to say - no, you did plenty, but because Kris had been preoccupied window shopping at the biggest music store. Kris had always been interested in the arts, but music, you felt, was especially his calling.  
  
Subconsciously, Kris had leaned against the window of the store, eyeing the most expensive piano displayed. You sigh a bit.  
  
Wasn’t this supposed to be a date?  
  
Kris turned his head. “Oh,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry.” He turned around and approached you. Kris had a habit of averting eye contact whenever he felt guilty. You thought it was cute.  
  
You told him it’s fine, but you really should get going. You wouldn’t want to miss the movie you’re supposed to watch today.  
  
He nodded. Even when he barely said anything, you could tell from the way the corners of his lips twitched and perked at the mention of the movie that he was thrilled to finally spend time with you again. After all, you haven't had much alone time together in a long while, thanks to the nature of your works. You and Kris held hands, walking to the cinema. His hand gripped yours tightly, and you reciprocated with his approach.   
  
A lovely day awaited the two of you.  
  
  
  
Just then, you stopped in your tracks and turned your head quickly. You let go of Kris’s hand, and ran to the store you’d always seen in television but now whose presence had physically graced you.  
  
A lingerie store.  
  
You excitedly gesture at Kris, who looked somewhat unnerved by how quickly you let go of his hand. When you noticed his desolate frown, you rapidly held his hand again with an apologetic smile. How could you do such a thing earlier? At the very least, the corners of his mouth lifted up almost instantaneously.  
  
You pointed at the store, and asked him if you could stop by for a bit.  
  
”…What about the movie?”  
  
You told him there’s still an ample amount of time before the movie. Before he could say anything else, you dragged him in to the store, where you were promptly greeted by friendly employees.  
  
The plan you had so hastily and impulsively concocted the moment you saw the store had begun.  
  
  
  
The two of you looked around the store. Kris was sticking very closely next to you, perhaps out of embarrassment... But you know the real reason - and that’s why you picked out the most risqué lingerie on the line-up of coat hangers and held it out in front of you.  
  
You could barely even call it clothing. It was so thin and covered only the parts that society deemed to be forbidden to be shown to the naked eye. Indeed, it was even an evocative, passionate red that would catch the eye of anyone, even those who did not pay attention.  
  
And especially those who did.  
  
It was only for a split second, but Kris’s eyes widened. He said nothing, for his lips were ever-so-slightly quivering as you held the lingerie against your body. You asked him what he thought about it.  
  
Again, he said nothing. He was gazing intently at you. You could only guess what he was thinking about. Naturally, though, that wasn’t good enough for you. You told Kris to follow you, and he languidly followed after your footsteps; eyes still affixed towards you in an indescribable expression. You changed in the dressing room, but you made sure to bide your time. The length of time before you presented yourself was crucial, after all. It would certainly make him anticipate the results even more.  
  
After changing, you studied yourself in front of the mirror. How could you change into this and allow Kris to have more than just a glimpse of your exhibitionist get-up? But even though that mattered, it only made things more exciting, more exhilarating.  
  
Finally, after some time, you have decided to come out of the changing room with the outfit you planned to keep, depending on Kris’s reaction.  
  
  
You could’ve sworn you’ve seen something… extremely intense flash at Kris’s nearly-covered eyes. If you thought that he was boring holes through you, now it seemed that he’s using all of his power just to destroy you by looking. You laughed uneasily, your heart raced. You waited for Kris to say something, anything, but he didn’t. He simply pulled out his wallet to pay for your lingerie without even asking if you had truly wanted it.  
  
You gulped. The anticipation and anxiety was eating at you. Kris had always been the silent type, but he had never been so intense. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all? Yet you couldn’t admit to that, no matter how much you weakly tried to convince yourself.  
  
After putting your top back on, Kris gripped your hand so tightly that you could feel his fingernails digging deep into your flesh. You bit your lip so he wouldn’t notice, but with the way he looked head-on, you’re not sure he would’ve even if you cried out.  
  
Strangely enough, after nervously following Kris for some time, you noticed that you weren’t heading to the cinema, but somewhere far more deserted…  
  
The darker area of the mall that barely anyone passed through.  
  
  
This time, you’re the one who asked “what about the movie?”, but Kris didn’t answer your question. Instead, he pinned your wrist against the wall with great strength, causing you to emit a high-pitched yelp.  
  
”I need to teach you a lesson.”  
  
You felt your stomach turn. This wasn’t the first time that he’d tried to correct you for your mistakes, but this is certainly the first time you’d be doing it in a way that you could be so exposed…  
  
Oh no…  
  
”Are you getting turned on?” he whispered, then gave you a malicious smile. “Pervert.”  
  
You gasped as he moved his free hand under your clothes, circling his fingers around the small of your back and to your lower spine. You instinctively tried to use your free hand to stifle your groans, but he pinched you - hard - before you got to do so. You almost screamed in pain.  
  
”Relax.”  
  
An impossible request, you thought - he was tracing the outline of your spine from bottom to middle and vice versa, all the while breathing on the side of your neck. You felt even more hypersensitive to his concentrated warmth, and you struggled to keep your eyes open.  
  
Kris repositioned himself and looked at you lovingly in the eye. His expression was soft, but the moment he slightly licked his lips you realized that it was but a short time of peace.  
  
  
  
Kris roughly cupped your cheeks with his hands and suddenly planted his lips on top of yours. At first he licked your lips, and then he parted his slightly just to gently bite yours. This was but a warning, however, as he moved to the other side of your lip to bite it enough to make it bleed a little.  
  
He stared at it for a while before licking it up.  
  
”I love your taste the most.”  
  
Out of all the things he could’ve said, this was the one to make you almost lose your balance. Kris caught you and kissed you again, this time forcing your defenseless mouth open with his tongue and transferred his saliva to intermingle with yours - your tongue becoming somewhat numb and tired from all the movement he kept forcing it to do. Only then did you become aware of the sloppy sounds of your fluids mixing together, and if it were possible to turn even redder, you might’ve already done so.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of sore pleasure, Kris finally let your interconnected lips separate while he still held you. The two of you were panting, as you never realized just how intensely you were making out.  
  
Your eyes pleaded as you breathe heavily. Pleaded for what? Unfortunately (or fortunately), Kris articulated what you had felt deep inside.  
  
”You really are nothing but a doll, aren’t you?” he said. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to remind you who you are.”  
How could this make your heart race even further? Ah, you really are quite nasty…  
  
  
  
”Sit down.”  
  
Kris had never sounded so utterly authoritative before, but seeing another, more intense side to your lover made your heart jump with glee.  
  
You sat down, almost too eagerly. Kris crouched down to corner you, and caressed your face. He pressed down his hands on top of yours, and bit down hard on your neck. You bit your tongue this time, trying not to make too much noise.  
  
After all, the thought of someone suddenly passing through was still nagging on the back of your mind.  
  
He kept biting around the sides of your neck all over, making sure to leave searing marks that you know would not go away any time soon. Still, you felt such a huge wave of pleasure from the burning pain that you hardly noticed that your entire body was shaking. Of course, Kris would be the first to notice.  
  
”What were you doing, trying to tease me with that… thing?” he said. “Dirty sluts like you…”  
  
Kris never finished his sentence, and instead continued with the release of one of his hands from yours and lifted up your top.  
  
You moaned as Kris pulled off the part of the lingerie covering your nipple and circled his tongue around it with utter skill. Releasing his other hand, he decided to slyly move to touch what’s underneath your bottom, and lightly tapped his hand on it.  
  
But of course Kris would be relentless eventually - he bit down on your nipple, leaving a mark of his tooth while you kicked your leg in the juxtaposition of pain and pleasure. Fortunately, you hadn’t hit him.  
  
Then he moved on to your areola, biting around the round area, making sure to claim the entire thing as his and his alone. At this point your breast felt like it was going numb from the pain, and yet you could not stop convulsing.  
  
”You’re so nasty, liking things like this…”  
  
  
  
You pleaded to him not to call him that, but your voice ended up being so laughably weak that he only smiled. Why did he look so adorable even when he was torturing you?  
  
”What if other people saw us?”  
  
That thing again, nagging at the back of your mind. It made you want to scream, it made you want to panic, but you didn’t have time for that when Kris was already moving to his next target that he prepared beforehand.  
  
He rubbed your center, applying enough pressure that you could not deny its presence and your anticipation, as he slowly inserted one… then promptly inserted two other fingers inside you, giving you yet another reason to scream but you know you could not.  
  
But Kris was excellent at multitasking. With your top hanging awkwardly, he moved on to your other breast to bite it so fervently, as if he were to make sure that you would bleed all over from his fury.  
  
All the while he was pumping his nimble fingers inside you - with so much force that you were feeling the full extent of both pleasure and pain once again. You could almost clearly hear the noises as he bit and licked your breast and your center was engulfed with his manhandling.  
  
Suddenly you heard footsteps.  
  
You panicked, but you could not say anything. You’re certain that if you did, you would emit nothing but shameful sounds that would catch the attention of anyone passing by. Kris continued. It didn’t matter if someone caught you. You were the doll. You were the one in the truly compromising situation.  
  
The footsteps stopped.  
  
You held your breath.  
  
Then, they continued - but further away this time.  
  
”He’s gone… now look at me.”  
  
You could not even breathe a sigh of relief as Kris hit your spot and you come into a violent climax that hurt your entire body while engulfing it with absolute euphoria.  
  
Finally, it’s over.  
  
  
  
”Ah… we missed the start of the movie…”  
  
Kris looked utterly dejected, and you couldn’t help but laugh. You know it was your fault that this happened, but you could not find any ounce of regret in you. However, you couldn’t help but notice how absolutely glowing Kris was. You could feel his happiness emanating, even when he wasn’t smiling.  
  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, squeezing it tight.  
  
”Next time, I won’t go easy on you.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was reformatted from a greentext, so it might be a bit clunky. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
